goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Gondowan
Gondowan is a large continent in Weyard and is home to Tolbi, Magma Rock and Venus Lighthouse, among other points of interest. Geography Geographically, Gondowan has coastline on both the Western and Eastern Oceans and is roughly in the shape of an upside down triangle. It is also connected by land to Angara to the north and is bound by the Western Sea in the south and west, the Eastern Sea in the east, and the land-locked Karagol Sea in the north. Northern Gondowan is separated from the two other regions by a huge mountain range, and the Eastern and Western regions are separated by a huge river that is often swollen with seasonal rains, and hence impassable. It is by far the widest river in either game. Due to events at the end of Golden Sun, the nearby Continent of Indra moved southward and wedged itself between Gondowan and Osenia, creating a pseudo-land bridge between the three continents, huge cliffs and ridges rose up at the point where Indra slammed into Gondowan. The main geographical features of Gondowan are the Kibombo Mountains in Eastern Gondowan, another series of Mountains that divides Northern Gondowan from the other regions, the Suhalla desert, known for it's violent sandstorms, and a peninsula of land jutting out into the sea from Northern Gondowan called Idejima. People and Culture Gondowan contains the second largest amount of settlements of any continent after Angara (though it is unknown if it's population is correspondingly large). The people in Eastern Gondowan are generally primitive and resemble the pre-European tribes of sub-saharan Africa. The northern Kibombo tribe are ruled by a Witch Doctor who is chosen by their deity Gabomba, a spirit that resides in a giant clockwork statue. The Southern Naribwe tribe are slightly more peaceful and are led by a Fortune Teller figure. The residents of Northern Gondowan are more civilised in comparison. Northern Gondowan features purportedly the largest settlement in the world, Tolbi, which is home to a festival of gladiatorial combat called Colosso. Tolbi bears similarities to cities of the near east, such as Constantinople, and the ancient Byzantine Empire. The other two towns seem more Arabian or middle eastern in their architectural design. Overworld Regions Gondowan can be divided into three regions, Eastern Gondowan, Western Gondowan and Northern Gondowan, based on the enemies encountered there in the Golden Sun games. Karagol Coast Region This is where Tolbi is, and has shores on the Karagol Sea, South of Tolbi is the Gondowan Passage a bridge across a river, while northwest of Tolbi is Altmiller Cave, on the eastern side of the karagol Sea is Gondowan Cave, which is a passage to Angara. ... Northeastern Gondowan This area contains the village of Suhalla which is south of the Gondowan Passage, and is on the edge of the Suhalla Desert. On the other side of the desert is Suhalla Gate, a mountain pass, and northeast of there is Venus Lighthouse, the town of Lalivero, and Babi Lighthouse. ... Southeastern Gondowan Eastern Gondowan is connected to Indra via the Gondowan Cliffs, and contains the village of Naribwe. North of Naribwe are the peaks of the Kibombo Mountains, and still north is the village of Kibombo itself. Just north of Kibombo is the Gabomba Statue, and underneath are the Gabomba Catacombs, though one is not required to enter the overworld to traverse between the village, statue and catacombs. ... Western Gondowan West of the wide river is Western Gondowan, which has it's shores on the Western Sea. Here is located the Gondowan Settlement and further inland, the fiery Magma Rock. ... Category:Places Category:Places in Gondowan